


The Encouragement of John Sheppard

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can be kinky when he wants to be. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encouragement of John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Without Grrrl's encouragement, I would never have shared this. Also, I blame Tex for my obsession with writing John and Rodney happy and domestic.

"I'm heading out," John said, standing and picking up his dinner tray.

Rodney looked up at him, mouth dropping slightly open. "You're not going to wait for me?"

"You're a big boy. I'm pretty sure you can find your way home on your own."

"Fine," Rodney said. He looked puzzled and a little hurt. They had the next two days off and Rodney was obviously expecting to make the most of them starting tonight.

"Don't take too long," John said and Rodney brightened a little. Lifting his gaze from Rodney, he nodded to Ronon and Teyla.

"We running in the morning?" Ronon asked.

"No."

"Wimp," Ronon said.

"Have a good night, John," Teyla said.

"You, too," John replied. Then he made his escape. He walked quickly through the main corridor to the transporter, jogging from the transporter to their quarters. He had a lot to do and not much time.

Heading straight for the bathroom, he turned on the water in the tub, pouring in some bubble bath. It wasn't foaming much so he added some more for good measure.

In the bedroom, he pulled out the box he'd hidden at the back of his closet and placed three tall candles on the stand next to the bed. After preparing the bed, he lit the candles and carried the box into the bathroom, putting the remaining candles up around the tub. There were a lot of bubbles and he frowned at the tub, wondering if he should try and scoop some out.

Putting off any decision about the bubbles for the moment, he lit the candles and stripped off his clothes, tucking them into the corner before climbing into the tub.

Tilting his head back, John let the warm water pull the tension of the day right out of him. Rodney had been right to insist on quarters with a tub. Maybe tonight John would tell him that. Tonight John was going to tell Rodney a lot of things. He'd been going over it in his head for a while now, imagining saying the words over and over again until they didn't feel so weird.

The tub was just about full and John reached over to turn the water off.

He heard the door to their quarters open. "John?" Rodney called.

"In here." Realizing Rodney wasn't likely to come in to the bathroom without an invite, John added, "Come in."

The door to the bathroom slid open.

"Hi," John said.

Rodney smiled broadly. "Hi."

"You should come in. Water's great."

"I knew you were up to something," Rodney said, dropping his jacket on the floor.

"Not yet, but I'm betting you can fix that," John said. Rodney's t-shirt landed on the floor with the jacket and John spread his legs slightly. Yeah, Rodney could definitely fix that.

Rodney bent down to take off his boots, then stood to undo his pants. The first few times they'd fooled around, Rodney had forgotten about his boots until his pants and boxers were around his ankles. If he was honest, John would have to admit he hadn't always remembered the damn boots either. The prospect of getting his hands on Rodney, getting Rodney's hands on him, had driven everything else from his mind.

Pushing his pants and boxers to the floor, Rodney stood. He looked good naked. Strong shoulders; enough chest hair to be interesting, still without any gray, unlike John's; solid hips and thighs; a sweet curve of a belly, Rodney's body was never going to make it onto the cover of Playgirl, but it worked for John.

Rodney slid into the water with a sigh, eyes closing as he stretched out his legs.

John brushed his foot along Rodney's calf. "What are you doing way over there?"

"Relaxing."

"Ah," John said and slid down in the water, sliding his foot a little higher.

Rodney jerked his leg away. "That tickles."

"That better?" John asked, sliding his foot up Rodney's thigh. This time with a firmer touch.

"Mmmm," Rodney said, closing his eyes and slipping further into the water.

John rubbed the inside of Rodney's thigh with the side of his foot. "Hedonist."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Do I?"

Sliding his fingers along the top of John's foot, Rodney said, "Yes."

"Be better if you were over here."

"You're always in such a hurry." Rodney moved his hand down John's foot and rubbed his fingers over the nub of John's ankle.

It felt nice, but tonight wasn't about making John feel good. Tonight was about Rodney and Rodney's confession. Just thinking about Rodney's desperate whisper was enough to get John hard. _I like feeling like I'm here for your pleasure, for you to enjoy._ John had spent a lot of time thinking about those words and a few others Rodney had said over the two years they'd been together. Despite his endless statements about his genius, Rodney wanted to be wanted for his body, not his brain. John was sure of it.

Rodney slid a hand up John's calf as John watched him from across the tub.

Rodney's big brain was what defined him, was what Rodney had made sure defined him. But it wasn't all he was, and John was going to make certain Rodney knew that, starting with convincing Rodney John wasn't fucking him for his mind. Not that Rodney's imagination was unappreciated.

When Rodney tickled the back of John's knee with his fingers, John pushed away from the side of the tub and crawled up Rodney's body until they were face to face. "Hi."

"Hurryer," Rodney said, smiling.

John kissed him. He kept it slow, a lazy caress of lips against lips. Rodney kissed him back, happy and content. John loved it when Rodney kissed like that.

Rodney slid his arms around John, pulling him close.

"Now whose in a hurry?" John asked, kissing Rodney again before he could answer. They kissed as if they had all night. Which they did. Remembering his his bedroom preparations, John revised his estimate. Maybe not all night. Maybe just a couple of hours.

"I love weekends," Rodney murmured.

John had to agree with him. Weekends were good, even when they came in the middle of the week, and they'd gotten even better since they'd moved in together. "I got breakfast covered."

"We can sleep in."

"Or wake up early and stay in bed."

"Must you always choose sex over sleep?" Rodney asked, but he didn't give John a chance to answer, choosing instead to capture John's lower lip between his own.

John groaned at the sweet tug from Rodney's lips. "Only with you," John whispered when Rodney relinquished control of John's mouth.

"Really?"

"Yup," John answered before going in for another kiss. He sank into this one, relaxing his body against Rodney's and parting his lips, letting Rodney slip inside.

Rodney kissed him thoroughly as if he hadn't already learned everything there was to know about John's mouth and committed it to memory.

Since this was supposed to be his show, John slid a hand across Rodney's chest. He rubbed a nipple, the surrounding water letting his fingertip slide easily around and then back and forth over the tip. Rodney made a small, whimpering sound, and John took control of their kiss, closing his lips over Rodney's lower lip and tugging firmly.

"The bathtub was a really good idea," John said, pulling back to smile at Rodney.

"Told you."

"Yes, yes you did," John agreed, moving his hand to Rodney's other nipple. After all, he wouldn't want it to feel neglected.

Rodney tilted his head back. "Feels good."

"Mmm," John answered, leaning in to kiss Rodney's neck. There were lots of nice sensitive places on Rodney's neck and John knew the location of each and every one. Still, John decided to take his time and kiss his way up the length of it. You never know when you might find another one.

Rodney cupped John's ass in both hands.

"Hurryer," John whispered between kisses.

"I'm not hurrying, just encouraging. I'm an encourager."

"Encourager, huh?" John dropped his hand to the top of Rodney's thigh just as he reached the spot beneath Rodney's ear. Kissing it, he slid his hand along Rodney's leg.

"Yes," Rodney said, lifting his whole body up and pressing closer to John.

John drew back. "I love your thighs," he said, looking at Rodney, even though he felt a little foolish. "They fit perfectly in my hand and the hairs kind of tickle. Normally, I mean. Obviously they don't when they're underwater." John slid his hand a little higher, hoping to distract Rodney from his words.

But Rodney didn't mock his awkwardness. Instead he looked kind of earnest. "I feel the same way. About your thighs."

"Cool," John said, relieved that was over, and kissed him again.

Sliding a hand along John's back, the other still firmly ensconced on John's ass, Rodney asked, "What would it take for me to encourage you to move your hand a little higher?"

"You could say, 'John, I want to go to bed with you right now.'"

"But I just want you to put your hand on my cock."

Laughing, John wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock and gave it a slow, wet stroke. "How's that?"

"Perfect."

Rodney's cock fit John's hand like it had been made for it. He kept his grip light, his strokes teasing.

"Why the bed? Why not stay here?" Rodney asked, sliding a hand along John's biceps, feeling it flex as John stroked him.

"Not telling."

Leaning in, Rodney kissed the base of John's neck, where it met the shoulder, sucking lightly. John had not idea why but the nerves there seemed to be connected directly to his cock and Rodney knew it. "Still not telling," John said.

Rodney slid his fingers along the center of John's ass.

"Not gonna work," John said.

Turning them, Rodney pressed John against the wall of the tub, covering John's body with his own and rubbing himself against John's cock rather shamelessly.

"Not telling," John said, and Rodney kissed him as if he could coax an answer from John's tongue with his own. Wrapping his arms around Rodney's shoulders, John rubbed back.

Rodney broke their kiss with a groan.

"You can make me come, but I still won't tell you," John said, lowering his voice and moving in a way he knew made Rodney crazy. "And if I've already come, you may never find out."

"Cheater."

"Think of it as encouragement."

"Fine," Rodney said, sitting back. "Let's get out of our nice warm tub."

"Because going into our bedroom to have sex is such a hardship."

With a quick kiss, Rodney climbed from the tub.

Ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach, John followed.

***

"Candles," Rodney said, turning to look at John. "That's it?"

Stepping up behind him, John slid a hand around Rodney's waist to rest on his belly. "Get on the bed. Face down."

Surprisingly, Rodney obeyed without comment.

Walking to the head of the bed, John took Rodney's hand and moved it upward until it was within reach of the cuff. Pulling the hand cuff from its hiding place under the covers, John put it around Rodney's wrist and snapped it shut.

"Oh," Rodney said. Then he lifted his other arm into a position parallel with the first, which John took to mean he was okay with it.

John walked around to the other side and snapped the second cuff shut.

"Kinky," Rodney said, tugging on first one cuff, then the other.

"Yup." It was possible John's chest may have puffed out a little, because hey, he was capable of kinkiness. Rodney looked amazing like this, broad back, strong hips, that full, sweet ass. Even the backs of his thighs looked good. John touched one, curling his hand around it because he couldn't remember ever taking the time to caress the back of Rodney's thighs.

"Oh, God. I'm going to have to encourage you some more, aren't I?"

John climbed onto the bed and knelt between Rodney's legs before leaning forward and kissing Rodney's back. "I'm feeling pretty encouraged."

"You are?"

John slid a hand over the curve of a cheek and up the smooth skin of Rodney's back. "If you could see the way you look."

"Oh, well, as long as you like it."

"Trust me. I like it." John stretched out over Rodney's back and kissed the back of his neck. "And I'm going to show you just how much."

"Okay."

His eagerness making him smile, John nuzzled Rodney's neck. "If I do something you don't want, just say stop."

"Aren't safe words supposed to be creative, like elephant or ketchup or something?"

"I think stop will work just fine."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you." The way Rodney said it, like he was happy about trusting John, sent a little jolt straight to that place where all the Rodney jolts went, the one that made him glow but also made him a little nervous.

With a kiss to Rodney's shoulder, John sat back, sliding his hands down over Rodney's back to his ass, thumbs teasing the spaced between Rodney's cheeks. He could tease for a while, touch and kiss Rodney's back, thighs, arms. It's not as if he got to have Rodney spread out in front of him like some sort of gay sex smörgåsbord every day. But he was a man with a mission.

Grabbing a pillow, John said, "Can you lift your hips?"

Rodney lifted his hips and John tucked the pillow under them. That was better. Everything was at just the right height, thanks to Rodney's love of thick pillows. With a hand on each cheek, John eased them further apart.

Target acquired.

John pulled in a breath. Rodney's hole should not be that enticing. John was half convinced it had winked at him once. Leaning in, he licked quickly with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, yes, please," Rodney said.

John laughed, his cheek resting on Rodney's.

"What?" Rodney asked, trying to turn his head.

"Nothing," John said, giving Rodney's hole a slow lick with the flat of his tongue.

"Okay."

Smiling to himself, John settled in to work. He teased the edges with the tip of his tongue, feeling wrinkled skin and tasting what he was pretty sure was the bubble bath. He'd definitely used too much. It wasn't bad though.

He pushed the tip of his tongue past the first ring of muscle, then withdrew it again, caressing the rim.

Rodney made a whimpering sound.

John pushed a little deeper. After a few deep pushes, he drew back to tease the edge with the tip of his tongue once again. Then went deep before drawing back.

"Oh, God, you do need encouragement," Rodney groaned when John repeated the pattern for the third time.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want with my toys."

"Toys?" Rodney tried to lift his head turning it as much as the position allowed and glaring at John. "My ass is not a toy."

"Yes, it is." John ran a proprietary thumb over Rodney's opening. "I've cuffed you to the bed and now I'm claiming your ass for my pleasure."

"Oh," Rodney said, his expression softening.

"Actually, I'm claiming your whole body."

"I see."

"You have a problem with that?" John asked, stroking his thumb over Rodney's entrance again.

"No."

"Good. I'm going to get back to enjoying myself now."

"You do that."

Instead of answering, John pushed the end of his thumb into Rodney. Drawing it out again, he slid his index finger into his mouth, getting it slick. Then he leaned down and pressed his tongue just barely into Rodney. Closing his upper lip, he managed to get the upper edge of Rodney's opening between his tongue and lip. He sucked lightly.

Rodney moaned.

John slipped his index finger inside, under his tongue. Sitting back, he moved his finger back and forth, just barely going inside, teasing the sensitive nerves right at the edge until Rodney squirmed. Then he pushed slowly in until his knuckles brushed Rodney's skin.

Usually he went straight for Rodney's prostate, but this time he avoided it as best he could, rubbing Rodney's walls with his fingertip. He moved his finger back and forth, pushing against Rodney's opening, then did the same thing side-to-side. There wasn't a lot of room to move, but since Rodney was making the whimpering sound again John figured it was working.

His saliva was drying and John bent down to get the lube from where he'd tucked it under the bed. His hand brushed the bottle, but before he could grasp it, it tipped over and rolled away. Leaning over the side of the bed, he spotted it just a little ways in and reached out with his free hand.

"Are you poking around under the bed while your finger is in my ass?" Rodney asked.

John couldn't decide if the tone meant Rodney was amused or incredulous. "Um, yes," he said.

"Just making sure."

Sitting back up, John held up the lube. "Got it."

"I'm happy for you."

"You should be happy for you," John said, carefully withdrawing his finger and pumping lube onto it.

"Oh, I am," Rodney said.

John slid his finger back in.

"Cold," Rodney said, his hips jerking.

"Sorry."

"Are you supposed to apologize to the guy you're dominating?"

John frowned, considering. "Only when you put cold lube in his ass."

"I guess that's allowed."

"Good," John answered, relieved. Then he drew his finger back and added more lube, before sliding it in again.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Leaning over, John kissed the small of Rodney's back. Then he moved his finger to just the right spot.

"Oh, yes, finally," Rodney said with a moan.

Sucking on the skin beneath his lips, John focused on Rodney's prostate, caressing it with gentle, persistent touches. Rodney groaned low and deep. John loved that sound. He wanted more of it.

Pulling his finger back to the edge of Rodney's opening, he pushed in again, this time with two fingers. Watching his fingers disappear into Rodney was never going to get old and John took his time, enjoying the view.

Within a few strokes he had a rhythm going, turning his fingers as he pushed inside, finishing the motion just as his knuckles brushed Rodney's ass. Rodney's ring squeezed his fingers as he pushed, but once he was in, everything was nice and soft.

Rodney moaned.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Fine," Rodney said, but his voice was low and kind of choked.

"Still comfortable?"

"Yes. God, yes."

Patting a cheek with his free hand, John withdrew his fingers. He squirted more lube onto them front and back, using his other hand to spread it. Then he began to ease three fingers inside.

Rodney made a small sound.

"Rodney?"

"Don't stop."

John didn't stop. He pushed steadily, gently forcing Rodney to take him. His cock ached at the sight of his fingers sliding into Rodney and the feel of Rodney stretching to let him in. With the tip of his little finger resting alongside Rodney's balls and his thumb in between Rodney's cheeks, John pulled his fingers back then pushed them forward. He could feel Rodney's body reluctantly surrendering its hold on his fingers then relaxing to take him back in.

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to tuck his little finger under the other three.

After a few strokes, John left just the tips of his fingers inside while he added more lube to his fingers and thumb. With his thumb pressed against his fingers, he pushed forward.

Amazingly, beautifully, Rodney opened for him.

John pressed until his knuckles were almost to Rodney's rim, then drew back. He moved slowly, taking the time to feel it as his hand moved past each ring of muscle, feeling the way it caressed his skin.

"How much?" Rodney asked, voice low and intent.

"Fingers and thumb. Not my knuckles."

"You can, if you want."

Rodney's words echoed in his head, his chest, his cock. You can, if you want. Rodney would let him push all the way inside, feel Rodney all around him. He wanted it. Fuck, he wanted it. "Not... I mean... there's stuff.. We should prepare, shouldn't we?"

"I think so."

"We should think about it and prepare and... stuff."

"Okay." Rodney sounded a little relieved, and John drew his hand back. Rodney's perfect little hole looked more open than John had ever seen it. Unsettled, he reached out with a single finger to caress the edge. Moving the tip inside, he rubbed the soft skin between the two rings of muscle.

Rodney sighed, the sheer contentment in the sound making John smile.

John was almost reluctant to stop, but his cock had taken over the job of chief encourager. Withdrawing his finger, John squirted some lube into his palm and slicked his cock. "Lift up," he said, patting Rodney's hip. Rodney lifted and John pulled the pillow out from under Rodney's hips. Rodney was probably going to complain about him getting lube on the pillow case later.

Rodney lay flat on the bed.

"You look so hot like this," John said, running his less sticky hand over Rodney's skin from the back of a thigh to the small of his back.

"Good enough to fuck?" Rodney asked in a manner that could only be called encouraging.

"Yeah," John said with a chuckle. "Although now that I think of it, you look almost too good. Like I'd be despoiling you or something."

"Despoil-- Trust me, you will not be despoiling anything." Rodney spread his legs a little more.

Feeling pretty encouraged, John stretched out over him, guiding his cock to Rodney's entrance. He slid in easily, the tight ring rubbing his cock as he slid past it into Rodney's softness. It felt so good he couldn't keep it in, and he groaned as he slid deep.

"Oh, yes," Rodney said, groaning himself.

John drew back, then eased back in, putting all of his fondness for Rodney into the motion. He rubbed the back of Rodney's neck with his nose and slid a hand along Rodney's side, leaving lube in its wake.

Resting on the curve of Rodney's ass, he used it as a fulcrum, pushing in deep. The curve of it felt so damn good pressing into his skin.

Lifting himself onto one hand, he stroked Rodney's back with the other.

"John."

John didn't want any encouragement right now. He really didn't. "Mine, remember? I get to use you for my pleasure and this is what I like. I want to touch you with my cock, deep inside, make you feel good. I like loving you." It wasn't anything like the lustful, dirty words John had practiced, but he didn't care.

"You--" Rodney said, his voice soft and full of wonder.

John kissed the back of his neck.

"Love me," Rodney whispered. "However you want." Rodney had said a lot of amazing things during sex. Passionate, dirty, heartfelt, encouraging things. He'd confided his secrets, shouted his passions, but he'd never sounded this naked.

"I'm going to," John whispered back. "Whether you like it or not, because I'm the one with the key to the handcuffs."

"Indeed you are," Rodney said, sounding more like himself. Well, himself when John's cock was in his ass.

Kissing Rodney's shoulder, John resumed stroking, his cock going deep as he slid his free hand up to Rodney's neck. Fingers sliding over sensitive places, John drew back.

He kept going like that, touching Rodney inside and out, feeling Rodney's body slowly tighten around him.

Rodney was getting close. John could feel it in the way his body tensed, hear it in the quiet whimpering sounds coming freely from his throat. Keeping his pace the same, John pushed a little harder, using his body to remind Rodney that his pleasure was John's. That John wanted it.

The muscles in Rodney's ass tightened inside and out, squeezing John a little more as he moved. He never wanted it to stop. He wanted to do this until every muscle in his body ached from the effort.

Rodney shifted, trying to lift his hips. John pushed in deep and hard, feeling like he was sliding straight into the core of his lover. Rodney's whole body clenched, the muscles guarding his entrance spasming around John's cock. John tried to keep stroking, to keep touching Rodney's insides, but Rodney was squeezing him so damn tight.

With an exhale so loud John could hear it, Rodney went lax beneath him.

"Oh, fuck," John murmured, resting his forehead against the spot just below Rodney's neck.

"I think that's my line," Rodney said in a voice heavy with post-coital relaxation, yet he still managed to sound inordinately pleased with himself.

Giving into his own need for release, John thrust into Rodney. Rodney's body welcomed him in, offered him tea, let him rock himself back and forth, lose himself in its softness, until all the pleasure he was feeling, the pleasure Rodney gave him, came pouring out in a long pulse, followed by another and then another.

The tension which had been holding him up gone, John relaxed into the broad stretch of Rodney's back, not caring about the traces of lube he'd left there.

"John."

"Mmm?"

"I hate to spoil the moment, but... key?"

"Sorry." Having to get the key was definitely the downside to kinky sex, John thought as he slid back, his cock slip unhappily from Rodney's body. The key was on the bedside stand and John had to get up from the bed to get it.

Rodney smiled at him as he undid the first cuff. Then turned to watch John undo the second. Rolling onto his back, Rodney shook out his arms.

"Okay?" John asked, sitting carefully out of arms' reach.

"Way better than okay," Rodney said, sitting up to kiss him. Not being able to kiss was the other downside of kinky sex. Next time John was going to have to put Rodney on his back before cuffing him.

"So I'm pretty good at this kinky thing."

Rodney smiled and kissed him again.

"I am. I'm good at it," John protested when the kiss ended.

"I didn't say you weren't," Rodney said. Laying back on the bed, he drew John down with him. "We're going to need to bathe again and change the bedding."

"Left a big wet spot, did you?"

"Yes, and my left cheek is on it."

Nuzzling closer to Rodney's neck, John kissed the side of it and slid a hand through Rodney's chest hair.

"By all means, please get lube onto the one place you missed," Rodney said.

John chuckled.

"Is there any left in the bottle?"

"Don't worry, Rodney, there's plenty left for you to use on me."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can match your level of kinkiness."

"You'll think of something. I have faith in you."

"As well you should," Rodney said.

John smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Any minute Rodney was going to insist they clean up, but until then John was going to enjoy the moment.

"You really think of me as your plaything, huh?"

"Absolutely," John answered.

"Cool." Rodney sounded like him, which made John smile.

Plus, John was totally good at this kinky thing.


End file.
